Lexi's birth drabble
by Phillipfan24
Summary: BASICALLY THE TITTLE SUMS IT UP! So yeah, it's how her baby was born and stuff. Please read and review! IT'd be very nice of you! Thanks!


**When did Lexi's baby come? How? How was birth? Find out! I just own Lexi, Maddie and little CeCe!**

_**Lexi:**_

Riley was angry. Seething. His boss had to have him come back to explain the computer program at the middle school where he and Maddie now taught. Maddie was now a seventh grade English teacher, Riley a computers teacher. They were both mad they had to leave me only about a week before I was due, but I promised them it was only two hours right? What were the chances? If only I had had _someone _stay with me that day. Like Macy, or Abigail or someone. Macy was now living behind us, and today she was having a relax day at home. The twins (Sophie and Jason, now three years old) were going with Caleb (her husband) to work, so she could have a Saturday off watching them. I was meditating on this lovely evening when I felt another false pain.

"Ugh, come on honey you really got stop doing that." I complained. I was sure our baby girl was either going to be a great soccer player, or gymnast. She kicked and fidgeted constantly. Just like Riley.

I remembered going on Good Morning America a few weeks back with Riley. Robin Roberts was kinda…cute. Not like in the way Alice Cullen (just an example!) is cute, but like in her sense of humor. We shared about news of the baby, and some stuff on Riley's book, and Cibola. She asked an interesting question that triggered my long response:

_Robin: "So what are the treasure hunters up to now days?"_

_Me: "Just life, you know. Well excluding me…I'm on maternity leave from my new found job as a child physiatrist, and Maddie and Riley are teaching at Washington Middle School, Riley's a great computers teacher, and Maddie's an amazing seventh grade English teacher. Ben's now a professor at Georgetown University, Abigail up to the usual at the archives." I winked, and continued, "I'm excited to get our baby, and hopefully return to work soon."_

Riley called after the meeting and said that the half the staff (ha-ha rhymes…I hate them) including him and Maddie had been invited to the super intendment's place for dinner tonight and his boss was forcing all the staff invited to go to please him and so he could keep his job as principal. "Alright, be back soon okay? Love you." I hung up.

An hour and a half later (8 o'clock to be exact) I winced and gasped at the huge pain. "Ow!" I screeched. I waddled up upstairs to lie down, but when I was around half way up the stairs my leg felt wet. Crap did I miss the bathroom or something? I felt another pain. "Oh. My. God." I whispered. My water just broke! I'm in labor! I reached for the nearest phone and dialed for Macy first. She was the closest and could get me first.

"Hello?" a small voice said. I was breathing quickly and heavily.

"Sophie, I need you to give the phone to mommy right away sweetie okay?" I rasped.

"OK! Aunt Lexi, are you okay? You sound sick." She said. "I'll be-mmm-" I groaned in pain- "Fine. Please just put on mommy." I pleaded. I heard a, "Hey, Lex house it going?"

"I'm in labor!" I exclaimed. "WHAT? Oh, my God! I'll be right over!" she exclaimed. I waddled to the hallway closet to get the bag of stuff out and started to attempt to control my breathing. Five minutes later Macy was in the drive way, and came to help me out to the car. "Ow…" I whimpered. "Here, I'll call Riley." She offered as we drove for the hospital. "Hey, Riley hope you get this, but uh your wife's going into labor!" she yelled the last part and hung up. "Message machine?" I groaned.

"Yup." She sighs.

"Well I guess the first few hours of labor are on my own." I shrug and cringe in pain again. "Ah…" I gasp.

Finally I was in a hospital room and started to go into actual labor. Jeez, won't this be s'well on my own?

WITH RILEY!

I fiddled with my fork until Maddie's fingers slapped quietly over mine. "Stop that." She whispered over the super intendment's stories. "Sorry." I murmured. I wish I could've answered my phone when it vibrated. But I couldn't…Karen (the principal) wouldn't let me. An hour into dinner (God, apparently he planned this! A big formal dinner!) My phone vibrated again. I didn't care that Karen was on my right and Maddie on my left I peeked to see who it was anyways. It was Macy. Crap…

I excused myself to the restroom where I picked up my phone, turning on the water so no one could here me talking.

"Macy?" I answered quietly.

"Riley! Get your butt over here now! And make sure Maddie comes too!"

"What? What's going on?" I feared a guess…

"What do you think? Didn't you get my last voicemail? LEXI'S IN LABOR!" She shrieked.

"Oh, my God!" I choked out. "How long has she-?"

"About an hour or so. You have to get over here." She groaned. "Okay, Okay I'm coming. I'll be right there. Bye." I hung up and stumbled out of the bathroom. "Maddie," I whispered. "What?" She hissed. "Lexi's in labor we have to go now." I replied, turning to Karen. "Karen, we gotta go, my wife Lexi is giving birth to our child right now." I whispered. "Go, go. Just be back to work by next week at the latest." She sighed. "Thanks see you later." I whispered. "Riley, Maddie can't you stay?" The super intendment grinned from across the table. "Uh, sorry but my wife is in labor currently I mean we really gotta go. Thanks for dinner though, maybe another time!" I say as Maddie and I run out to the car. I drove to the hospital at maximum speed limit, and when we finally reached the hospital, I ran to the desk. "We're here for Lexi Poole, I'm her husband and-"

"Right through those doors, sir. She's doing great, congratulations." She smiles and we run to Lexi's room at top speed nearly crashing into Abigail, on our way in. "Lexi, I am _so _sorry-"

"Riley just come over here now!" She exclaimed. So far from the looks of it Ben was coaching her through. Quickly we exchanged places, and I could tell she was going through a contraction. "Right now they're only five minutes apart." Ben said. "Thanks a ton Ben!" I say as it ends. She's panting very heavily. "Here, we'll be out there, okay? Nate came over with Jenny, Angel, Sophie, and Jason." Macy left with Ben, and Abigail. (By the way Angel is Nate and Jenny's daughter who's only a year old) Maddie refused to leave her best friend's side, so she stood on her other side, grasping her hand. The doctor looked to the monitor on Lexi's right side. "Okay, Lexi on more contraction. On this one push!"

"Ugh!" Lexi screamed, making my hand feel like it was coming right off. "Riley!" She screamed. "I'm right here, just keep on pushing! I can see a head!" I exclaim. She groans and later the beautiful baby is in finally out and taken by the doctor for cleaning procedures.

"Lexi, I'm so…thankful to you. You did a great job bringing our baby into the world." I grin and kiss my wife on the lips breaking off when I hear Maddie, "Ewww." I rolled my eyes. "Only you would ruin this moment."

"No, I think you'd do a great job at that too, it's just that I'm better." She stuck her tongue out at me and I glared, "You're lucky I brought you along I could've left you at the dinner-"

"Guys, you're _both _ruining this. Come on call Ben and Abigail back in. I want them to see our miracle."

**A/N: Then it just goes to third person and the epilogue of Additions to Cibola and that crap so hoped ya like I might get around to posting two more stories with Lexi and Maddie in them. Thanks reviews are thanked! **


End file.
